Slipped Battle: Grimmjow vs Kenpachi
by Anayu Nilisa
Summary: While Ichigo and Grimmjow were having fun in their 3rd round battle, Kenpachi suddenly came! What will happen next? Rated T for language...?


This fict is the English version of my "Battle Nyelip: Grimmjow vs Kenpachi", with little changes of course. It's also the first fict I ever made in English, so please forgive me if there's any wrong grammar and spelling. I'll be happy if you want to correct them in the review section.

After a long time, finally I made this fict! The story sets on Ichigo vs Grimmjow 3rd round battle. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bleach and the characters belong to Kubo-sensei.

Rating: K

Summary: While Ichigo and Grimmjow were having fun in their 3rd round battle, Kenpachi suddenly came! What will happen next?

-

**Battle Slipped: Grimmjow vs Kenpachi**

"Finally today has come, when we can fight to death without any interfere. Give me all you've got, Kurosaki Ichigo!!!" a pair of narrow and wild sky blue eyes glares at another pair of honey brown eyes before them. Sharp nails clashes with black sword.

"Heh, sorry for making you wait. Today I will beat you, Grimmjow!" Ichigo growls with his hollow voice behind his mask. The Shinigami Daiko increases his reiatsu, pushing back the Sexta Espada's. Showing his sharp teeth, Grimmjow pleased with the young shinigami's reaction to his challenge. He can't see it, but Ichigo smiles behind his mask enjoying the fight.

After a moment of reiatsu duel, finally they parted. Far on a pillar, Inoue and Nel are watching the fierce battle between the two fighters. Hoping that Ichigo will win.

"DESGARRON!"

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

The contact of both attacks creating great pressure that produces a blast and strong wind. Dust and sand of Hueco Mundo fly everywhere covering the two fighters. When the air starts to clear, they get ready for the next clash. But suddenly…

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" a loud voice comes from the sky with a black shadow. Then… BAAAAAAAAM!!! Once again the battle field was covered by sand.

"Nanda?!" Grimmjow crosses his arms before his face to hold back the pressure from the strange object that just fell.

"That voice, could it be?!" Ichigo's eyes widened, fear radiated from them.

Cring~

"You have some guts to have fun here, Ichigo." the big figure right in front of Ichigo was th Juuichi bantai taichou, Zaraki Kenpachi!

"Icchi hisashiburi!" Juuichi bantai fukutaichou, Kusajishi Yachiru popped out on her taichou's shoulder. The pink haired little girl looks unusually happy like usual.

"Ke-Ke-Ke-KENPACHI?!" shocked, Ichigo fell on the sand. "What are you doing here?!" the carrot-top pointing at the big shinigami in front of him as if seeing a devil.

"Haa? I'm here to join the fun of course. Also you still have an unfinished business with me, Ichigo." said the man that makes Ichigo shivers. Since their first fight (hopefully the last too), Ichigo is always trying to escape from the vicious taichou.

"Now is not the time dammit!" shouted Ichigo, not too harsh. Afraid that Kenpachi will feel challenged.

"Oooh… You're really fiery, Ichigo." too bad he already fell challenged.

"Come on play with Ken-chan!" Yachiru chirped.

"OI!" snapped Grimmjow, who had been ignored. He hates to be ignored, moreover anyone –anything- interferes his fight. "Teme, what the fuck is your business with Ichigo!"

"Ha?"

"Waaah! Aoi neko-chan!"

"Neko janai! Kuso momo gaki!"

"You… Espada?" Kenpachi turns to face Grimmjow. "He owes me a fight, and I want to settle it right now. So you better get your ass out of the way."

Annoyed, but stays cool. Narrowing his sky blue eyes, the cat (clawed)… Grimmjow points at the Juuichi bantai taichou, "Listen you freak, you just interfere my fuckin' fight with Kurosaki." Then his index finger turns to points at Ichigo who has already on his feet. "He's MY prey! And no one touch my prey!"

Ichigo shocked, at once he remembered what happened to Ulquiorra who was somehow disappeared when the previous fight with Grimmjow. The Shinigami Daiko was still semi-conscious when Inoue heals him that time.

"You got some guts there, Ichigo only fights me!"

"No way you damn Bellman, he fights me!"

"What did you say Cat?! He owes me a fight!"

"Yeah yeah! Ken-chan fights Icchi first! Neko-chan better wait for your turn!"

"Your unruly long hair hurts my eyes!"

"Your bells are fuckin' noisy!"

And the argument was inevitable. Kenpachi and Grimmmjow's shouts are blaring in the desert of Hueco Mundo. And Yachiru makes it becomes worse too. All the contents of the zoo comes out.

_Yabe… __there will be bloodshed__!_ thought Ichigo, sweat drop. _Eh wait, __there had been bloodshed already_, he corrected. Suddenly a strong reiatsu radiated, forcing Ichigo on his knees.

"So, you wanna fight? You think you're strong?" Kenpachi gets turned on.

"I am friggin' stronger than you." Grimmjow takes his fighting stance.

"Let's settle this." eye patch taken off, bursting a stronger reiatsu.

"Whoever wins…" the feline Espada increases his reiatsu.

"He's gonna fight Ichigo!" both of them shouted in unison, and the battle between Kenpachi vs Grimmjow has begun!

Ichigo has already taken distance from the two furious fighters, watching them in disbelieve. "Who's side are you, Icchi?" asked Yachiru suddenly beside him. "I bet Ken-chan is gonna win!"

"No shit you're on his side." Ichigo sighed. He has lost his fighting will. At the same time, his brain clicked, _Chance da! Now it's time for me to get away with Inoue and Nel._ Immediately he shunpoed to Inoue and Nel's place.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Itsugooo!!! Daijoubusuka?"

"Inoue, Nel, let's get out of here. Leave them fight till die!" Ichigo carries Inoue on his right shoulder and Nel on his left. "RUUUN!!!"

"Are? Ken-chaaan! Icchi is running away!" chirped Yachiru.

"NANI???!!!" Kenpachi and Grimmjow shouted in unison.

"OI ICHIGOOO!!! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKIN' RUN AWAY!!!"

"This is all your fault getting on my way!"

"You're the one getting on my way smartass!"

"Out of my sight!"

Grimmjow runs straight to Ichigo, leaving the big shinigami behind. "NIGERUNA!!!"

"GAAAH!!! GODDAMMIT! JUST FIGHT OVER THERE YOU TWO!"

"MATEEE!!!"

May you return safe and sound, Ichigo.

Owari

-

* * *

Hahahaha! I really want that happened XD

Nnoitra: OBJECTION! I AM supposed to be fight with that bell guy!

Anayu : Ah I hate you. Ugly spoon!

Nnoitra: NANIII??!

Anayu : XP

Thank you for reading!


End file.
